Feet First - Halo:Star Wars
by Jase Sierra-412
Summary: Jason 'Jase' Banning has had a very rough life. His Father, a Staff Sergeant, and his Mother, a Navy Corpsman, were killed in an Insurrectionist attack. Following their footsteps, he enlisted in the Marines. He has obtained some of the highest honors durring his seven year career, but what's next? Rating may change to M. Part one of ?.
1. Prolouge

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI/Droids

"The UNSC Marine Corps is over 400 years of romping, stomping, hell, death, and destruction. The finest fighting machine the galaxy has ever seen. We were born in a bomb crater, our Mother was a rifle, and our Father was the Devil. Each moment that I live is an additional threat upon your life. I am a rough looking, roving soldier of the stars. I am cocky, self-centered, overbearing, and do not know the meaning of fear, for I am fear itself. I am a green amphibious monster, made of blood and guts, who dropped from orbit, feasting on the enemies of Humanity and her Allies throughout the stars. Whenever it may arise, and when my time comes, I will die a glorious death on the battlefield; giving my life for the Corps, our species Allies, Earth and her Colonies, and the . We stole the eagle from the Air Force, the anchor from the Navy, and the rope from the Army. On the 7th day, while God rested, we over-ran his perimeter and stole the heavens, and we've been running the show ever since. We live like soldiers and talk like sailors and slap the Hell out of both of them. Soldier by day, lover by night, killer by breed, Marine by God, Oorah."

-Unknown Marine

TIMELINE

2160-2200

This period in human history included the Jovian Moons Campaign, The Rain Forest Wars, and a series of clashes on Mars. As overpopulation and political unrest on Earth increased, a number of new political movements formed. The largest movements of the period were the "Koslovics" and the "Frieden" movement. The Koslovics—supporters of neo-Communist hardliner Vladimir Koslov—sought a return to the glory days of Communism and the elimination of corporate and capitalist influence, particularly in orbital facilities and offworld colonies. The Frieden movement was a resurgence of fascism, springing from anti-Koslovic sentiment that had taken root in the Jovian colonies.

2160

MARCH-JUNE

The Jovian Moons Campaign began. Jovian secessionist attacks on United Nations Colonial Advisors on the moon Io led to three months of fighting between the Earth military and Jovian "Frieden" forces. Though this was not the first armed conflict in our Solar System, it was easily one of the bloodiest, and is generally considered to be the spark of increased friction and militarization that followed.

2162

The Rain Forest Wars: Armed conflict ripped through South America, as Koslovic, Frieden, and UN forces all clashed over ideological differences, sparking additional conflicts off-planet.

2163

DECEMBER

In a conflict that stemmed from the Rain Forest Wars, the three primary Earth factions clashed again, this time on Mars. A series of lightning strikes against Koslovic forces near the Argyre Planitia marked the first space-to-ground deployment of Marines. The campaign was an unqualified success. As a result, future military doctrine favored large contingents of Marines for ground assaults and ship-boarding actions.

2164

UN-sponsored military forces begin a pattern of massive buildups, culminating in the first real interplanetary war. Frieden and Koslovic forces are defeated, in the face of a massive, unified and very powerful UN military.

2170

A unified Earth government was formed in the wake of the conflicts of 2160s. Now, the victors were forced to deal with a less obvious but equally serious threat: overpopulation and a massive military that had no enemy to fight.

2291

A team of researchers, physicists, and mathematicians working in secret developed the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, a practical means of propelling spacecraft across vast interstellar distances. This new engine allowed ships to tunnel into "the Slipstream" (also called "Slipspace"). The SFTE generated a resonance field, which when coupled with the unusual physics of the Slipstream, allowed for dramatically shorter transit times between stars; however, scientists noted an odd "flexibility" to temporal flow while inside the Slipstream. Though no human scientist is sure why travel time between stars is not constant, many theorize that there are "eddies" or "currents" within the Slipstream-there is generally a five to ten percent variance in travel times between stars. This temporal inconsistency has given military tacticians and strategists fits-hampering many coordinated attacks.

2310

The Earth government unveils the first in a line of colony ships; given conditions on Earth are deteriorating in the face of overpopulation, hitching a ride out to a colony becomes a highly attractive option.

2390's

Expansion continued at a rapid pace, and by 2395 human space encompassed more than 800 worlds throughout the Orion Arm of the Milky Way. During this period, the planet Reach (orbiting Epsilon Eridani, right on Earth's metaphorical doorstep) became the UNSC's primary Naval yard and training academy. Reach is a major producer of warships and colony vessels, as well as a training ground for Marine recruits, Naval personell, Army troopers, and Air Corps cadets.

2435

The ORION Project (SPARTAN I), a program that is to enhance the abilities of everyday Marine, is initiated by the UNSC's Military High Command. ORION canidates are then to be assigned to UN Special Warfare to be placed into teams and deployed to fight small bands of insurgent rebels called Insurrectionists in the outlying colonies.

2480

FEBRUARY 23

Several unknown ships arrive near Harvest. An Office of Naval Intelligence officer imbeded with the Harvest Malitia, which was being trained by a four man ORION team, sent a signal for reinforcement. HIGHCOM sends two fresh off the assembly line Halcyon-class cruisers with eight support frigates and four destroyers. They find four xeno ships holding at a distance from Harvest. Soon after they arrive and form up, they start reciving a signal barely inside the maimum limits of their coms gear.

The AI's aboard the Halcyon-class cruiser Pillar of Autumn and the other Halcyon, The Admiral Halsey, decrypt the message and discover it is a first conact senario with the others wanting to establish trade. A date is set and diplomats arrive from the xenos and the UN. A treaty is set within the year along with an exchange of cultures and data.

2495

Fifteen years later, the United Nations invite the Sangheili to join them and form the United Republic of Species, or URS. They accept. Within months, the Sangheili diplomats arrive at Harvest and establish Harvest as the new capitol of the URS. Hundreds of millions of Sangheili and Humans cross into each others territories unrestricted. The economy booms as new technologies are developed and put into practice.

2505

Ten years later, the Colonies for Indepndence Insurrection, or CII(cee-eye-eye), a large group of the well orginized Sangheili and Humans who wanted to secede from the URS. Most were members of the old Insurrection of the 2490's and Sangheili who also wanted to be independent of their government. URS forces start anti-Insurrectionist operations throughout the territories between Sangheilios, Harvest, and Earth.

2518

PRESENT DAY

FEBRUARY 15

Jason 'Jase' Banning was the great-great-great-great-great grandson of Mike Banning, a famous 21st century Secret-Service agent who saved the President of the United States from numerous terror attacks, including one on the White House. Jason had just decided to enlist in the United Republic of Species Marine Corps. The reason was that his father, Mitchel Banning, a former UNSC Marine Staff Sergeant, and his mother, a reservist Navy Corpsman Petty Officer Third-class Sarah Benning, who both went MIA when he was sixteen durring some sort of CII attack on a military-ran Civillian Refugee Assist Support Hospital (CRASH) on Tribute.

The only things he got of their possesions was a military surplus 2480 model four-door Warthog (looks like unarmored M1151 Humvee), a replica of each of his parent's ID tags, a historically restored and functional black 20th century M1911 passed down from a family member who served durring World War Two, a black six-shot .50 magunm snub-nose revolver, a Gerber Combat Fixed Blade knife used by Mike Banning durring the White House siege, a Saint Peter medallion about the size of his thumb, both of their life savings, final pay checks, and insurance money.

When he had been deemed old enough by his father, he had been taught military survival tactics, rank adressment, put through his fathers version of boot camp, how to fire and properly maintain a firearm, how to operate and maintain a M12 Warthog, and military field medical treatment from his mother. Just before his parents died, he was granted a firearms carry identification card and was allowed to carry the Colt 1911 and the revolver in public legally. After his parents died, he was 'adpoted' by his uncle, who lived near their home, which Jason had decided to sell to a newlywed Marine Second Liutenaunt and his wife, despite the sentimental value.

As he entered the URSMC recruitment center, he saw alot of eighteen year olds signing enlistments. He walked up to the closest Marine with the shortest line, which just happened to be a Master Gunnery Sergeant.

"Next!" The Master Guns half shouts as the person infront of him finnishes their papers.

Knowing what the URSMC expected it's recruits to be well shaven and have a fairly moderate haircut, he had just gotten one the day before.

"What makes you want to join the Corps, son?" The Master Guns asks.

"My father and mother Master Gunnery Sergeant." Jason says.

The Master Guns' eyes narrow slightly as he scans Jase over. His eyes stop on Jase's right side.

"You packing?" The Master Guns asks.

"Yes sir. I have a firearms carry ID card." Jason says.

"Let's see the piece." The Master Guns says.

Jason slowly removes the M1911 from it's holster, ejects the clip, clears the chamber, and hands it to the Master Gunny with the slide locked open, barrel pointing downwards.

"A Colt 1911? Haven't seen one of these since i visited the Corps museum on Earth. And it certainly wasn't a fifty magnum or in such good condition. What's your name son?" The Master Guns asks, looking the weapon over.

"Jason Banning Master Guns." Jason says.

"Banning? You related to a Staff Mitch Banning?" The Master Gunny asks, handing the 1911 back.

"Was. My father died two years ago with my mother durring the attack on Tribute CRASH." Jason says, producng their tags from a chain around his neck.

"Shit. I was one of your old man's instructors. Sorry to hear about your loss. He teach you how to handle that 1911?" The Master Gunny asks, pulling up a fresh recruitment form on a datapad.

"Yes sir. Also put me through his own version of basic and advanced survival school, maintaining a M12 Force Applications Warthog, and my mother, a Navy Corpsman, taught me advanced battlefield medicine." Jase says.

"Damn. Rember what your old man taught you, and you'll leave basic at least a Corporal, if you get a good DI and do what you're ordered." The Master Gunnery Sergeant says as Jason finnishes filling out the form and signing his name at the bottom.

"Well, you're all set. A bus arrives here three days from now at zero-five-thirty in the morning. Be here by then with your personal belongings, including that side-arm. I'll add a form to your file that will allow you to carry it through basic." The Master Gunny says, pulling up another form for the next person behind him.

Jason salutes the Master Gunny, turns sharply, and leaves the center after the Gunny returns the salute and a firm handshake.


	2. Chapter 1

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI/Droids

ACCORDING TO HALO CANNON, ERIDANUS II IS A HUB OF INSURRECTION ACTIVITY. IN THIS STORY, IT IS A FARMING HUB, NOTED FOR IT'S EXCELLENT VAST HUNTING RESERVES, YELLOWSTONE-LIKE NATURAL FEATURES, BADLANDS-TYPE AREA, MOUNTAIN RANGES LIKE THOSE IN MONTANA AND COLORADO, ALONG WITH BEACHFRONT RESORTS. IT IS ALSO HOME TO A UNITED REPUBLIC OF SPECIES NAVAL AND MARINE BASE.

ERIDANUS II

URS MILITARY BASE

05:15 HOURS

Jason had just finnished packing a military-issue duffle bag with some of his personal belongings. Inside sat a combat corpsmans medical kit, a holster that was able to be attatched to human armor for his 1911, six unloaded back-up revolver quick-reload devices, hygine kit, a few sets of civillian clothing, a fairly diverse assortment of physical training (PT) shirts, six .50 magnum ammo boxes, and about six unloaded eight-round magazines or his 1911. He also had a rucksack containing combat gear, helmet, field equipment, personal combat shield generator, and more.

He also had his Designated Marksman (DM) 41. The DM41 is a mid to long range precision bullpup rifle (Reach DMR-style with side, top, and bottom features replaced with rails.) with fixed rear and forward iron flip-up sights. His rifle had a variable 2x (x means power), 4x, and 6x ACOG, 45 degree angle fore-grip, bipod, laser sight/rangefinder, and a colored/infared light. The rifle fired .390 (10mm) caliber hollow point boat tail long-range rounds.

It had been about seven years to the hour since he had first enlisted in the URS and been sent to his first posting on Reach to a trainee unit. He had graduated a the top of his class and was promoted to the rank of Corporal. He was now a Sergeant in the coveted Marine Special Warfare Command's, better known as MarSpec, 1st Raider Battalion and had been with the unit or the past year and a half. Durring basic, he had been sent to an integrated experimental Battalion to see if a human could train with Sangheili well enough to warrant a full integration of training units. It was a sucess.

He then attended his respective MOS (Military Occupational Specialty) classes and was assigned to another experimental unit, this time it was a front-line ODST platoon (think of them as space paratroopers and not SpecWarf) with Sangheili 'Lightning' troops. There he had performed admirably and recieved a Silver Star along with a purple heart with two gold 5/16 inch stars (recieved three medals). He also recieved another unforeseen 'honor'.

He had saved a fellow NCO durring the action in which he got the Silver Star, and was then, very unexpectedly, made a blood brother to the Sangheili NCO. He was put into their family war 'poem', a statue made of him in his combat gear to be placed in the famlies library, trained in their art of swordsmanship by the clans Swordmaster, and gifted a very rare vertical grip, mono-bladed energy sword with matching arm-mounted dagger.

He was also given the Meritorious Action Mark (two energy blades crossed behind the planet Sanghelios) by the Sangheili Military. This mark was now on the shoulder of the majority of his combat gear and a medallion on his dress uniforms left breast pocket. It also made him a high value target for the CII because he was the only human to have recieved the award and was a symbol of unity between the two species.

As he completed packing his bags, he did a final check to see if the windows and doors were locked, water shut off, electricity shut off, and that the garage door was secure. A usual deployment lasted only about six to twelve months, but a MarSpec deployment usually lasts eight to sixteen months or longer, depending on the missions assigned. His uncle, a reserve Sergeant Major, would look after the house while he would be deployed.

Each deployment started out the same. He would drive to the airfield, park in a designated spot, walk out to a Pelican after screening, be transfered to some sort of old frigate that was used mainly for transport, arrive at their base on Harvest, meet his six-man team, and get their mission. A roughly straight forward process, but it varied from time-to-time.

He loaded his bags in his Warthog and left the house. About a half hour later, he had arrived at the base airfield and had boarded a shuttle Pelican. He put his duffle above his seat and his ruck underneath. The Pelican had about five 'boots', Marines straight out of boot camp, already aboard and the rest of the craft was filled with cargo pallets.

He already felt their eyes on him and knew they were talking about him. MarSpec had unique uniforms and their standard gear was very different than those of the usual infantry 'grunt'. The shirts were simmilar to civilian long-sleved shirts, had three camo patterns (Urban-black, dark grey, grey, light grey \/ Forest/Grassland-green, tan, brown, black \/ Desert-light tan, dark tan, brown, and light grey) in a flecktarn-style camo pattern (Jase is wearing the Urban), had no cargo pockets where the armor and webbing would cover, integrated kevlar-type flexible armor, a pocket on each shoulder with rank and former unit on the right and rank and current unit on the left.

The pants also had the flexible kevlar-type armor, built in kneepads, the same camo pattern as the shirt, a tactical soft-case on the left side, a tactical hard-case on the right with a small pocket near the ankle, and a basic med-kit on the left ankle. His boots were steel-toe, armored, insulated, ergonomic, and weather-resistant. He was also wearing a breatheable ball hat with the same camo pattern of his shirt and pants with an integrated light (infared and LED), coms ear-piece for his right ear, the same kevlar material as his pants and shirt had, and a shell that was constructed of the same material his helmet was made of.

He was also wearing a pair of black tactical Heads-Up-Display glasses. The glasses and coms piece in his helmet were wirelessly linked to his Tac-Pad, which was on his left arm. His right arm had the dagger he had been gifted by the Sangheili. He also had his 1911 holstered on his right side with clips just behind it, the energy sword on his left side, his Ka-Bar strapped to the side of his left boot, backup revolver in a concealed quick-draw holster on his back, and the CFB concealed in his right shoulder pocket. In his left, he had his parents ID tags along with one of the last photos of him with his family before his parents died.

Privates David 'Dan' Walters, James 'Techie' Chandlers, Dawn 'Sharp' O'Reilly (oh-rile-lee), Antonio Silvia, and Evan 'Frankie' Franks had just completed their Basic Training and MOS (Military Occupational Specialty) courses and were being assigned to their respective units. Somehow, the five former Basic Training squadies had been assigned to the same unit on Harvest. They had boarded just a few minutes ahead of time, but had been kicked off for a while so the ground crews could load the Pelican with cargo pallets. They had just re-boarded and noticed that another person had boarded and stowed their gear.

"What branch is he from?" Asks Franks.

"No idea, but he's a Sergeant." Says Chandlers.

"That patch on his right is one from the ODST's. He's a Marine." Walters says.

"Yeah, but what's up with the funky uniform?" Silvia asks.

"That's flecktarn. It's only issued to a few groups. From the look of it's design, he's more than likely MarSpec (Recon/MARSOC). The're the only ones with uniforms constructed like that appart from NavWarf (SEALs), Army Special Operations (ArmOps) (Delta/Green Berets), or Air Corps Parajump Rescue (special forces medics) (Para's)." O'Reilly says.

"And how would you know that?" Asks Franks.

"Because i went to Scout Sniper School for my MOS and a few of the instructors were MarSpec and wore that exact uniform." O'Reilly says.

A few minutes later, the Pelican had landed inside the cargo bay of a Strident-class firigate in high atmosphere and Jason debarked with his gear, his HUD and coms syncing to the frigates Tactical Network (TacNet). The cargo bay had at least ten Pelicans suspended on maintenence and storage racks. The cargo the Pelicans had been shuttling to the frigate was near in back of the hanger near the airlock.

Jason disembarked the Pelican with the five boots. The majority of them had the MA6A, a burst and semi-automatic assault rifle that was also chambered in .390, but fired a full metal jacket round. The only one that had a different weapon was the female, who had an M7 sniper rifle. The Misriah M7 (R700 with M1 Garand action) semi-auto rifle was a very popular and proven rifle. It was most often used by the average hunter due to it's outstanding accuracy, relatvely affordable price tag, and it's ability to take down most large game at distances up to and over one and a half thousand yards. The Marine Corps had aquired a contract with Misriah for a very specilized variant.

The usual civillian rifle had a six-round, En-block loaded magazine well, standard two and eight power scope. The Marine Scout, as the military model was called, had an upgraded En-block capacity of twelve rounds, a four/eight/fifteen power scope, accurized barrel, pistol grip, alternate sight rail for closer engagements, bipod, threaded barrel for silencer, and side rails for other devices. It even had a recoil reducer and micro stabilizer in the stock.

These four Marines would more than likely be assigned to a company then sent out to either combat, a fleet marine group, or a base somewhere in the URS. He remembered going through basic with a friend named Robert Brown. They had met on the bus and were assigned to the same trainee squad on the way to a base on Reach from the New Alexandria space port. And then they had both been assigned to the same ODST unit after going to seperate MOS classes. From what he had remembered of him last, he had been promoted to Corporal and was still with the platoon he had been in before he had been promoted to Sergeant and had been invited to join MarSpec after his award ceremonies.

The boots were escorted off by a Corporal as Jason headed directly for the NCO barracks. Once he arrived there, he saw only Marine Corporals, Navy Petty Officer 2's and 3's, a few Army Specialists and Corporals, and even one or two Air force NCO's. Some Sangheili were also aboard, but the majority of them had the markings of lower-ranking NCOs. He was then approached by a PO2 with the transports seal on their uniforms right breast pocket.

"Need any help Sergeant?" The PO asks.

"Where's the Senior NCO on this ship?" Jason asks.

"Well, for the ships passenger contigent, you are Sergeant. The ships SNCO is Senior Chief Daniels. The majority aboard are recruits in transit to Harvest for deployment and assignments. There are four officers aboard, two are fresh from Corbulo OCS (Oficer Canidate School), one Army and one Marine Second LT's, then there's an Ensign going to a MarSpec unit as a Joint Terminal Attack Controller (JTAC [air support coordinator]), and an Air Force Captain." The PO2 says.

"Shit. Alright then, give me a rundown on what the ship's cargo is, how well the ship is armed, and where the armory is." Jason says.

"Cargo are rations, .390 caliber rounds of almost every type, medical supplies, uniforms, five hundred brand new Sangheli-made Type-51 assault carbines with ammo cylinders, five hundred MA6A's, and replacement parts for Grizzly main battle tanks and Wathogs. There are six armories on this ship. One near the bridge, one in the hanger, and there are two on this level and two more four levels below, but on opposite ends of amidships and parallel to the other below. There are a few 'mini' armories where there are M6H's, shotguns, and MK6 (Navy MA6 but with 10in barrel) carbines with ammo about every six hundred feet. The ship has armor plating, but no energy shielding, six dual and four quad defence cannon, ten rotary anti-air guns, and a light MAC." The PO says.

"Combat aircraft?" Jason asks.

"Twelve Pelican transports with chin-mounted 25 mike-mike's (milimeter), the Air Force Captain's F-10 (F/A-18 Super with A-10 front and 'bathtub' armor around pilot, a 40mm rotary gun, four 14.5mm cannon in the wings, and assorted munitions), and two F-41's (F-14 mixed with F-35 vertical take off model rear) with cannon. No rockets." The PO says.

"You have any NCB/DT (Naval Combat Boarding/Defence Troops) aboard?" Jason asks.

"Yeah. Myself and three others. I'm PO2 Marcus Hartman, most call me Mark." Says the PO2.

"You guys got anything heavy?" Jason asks.

"Heaviest thing we have is an IAR 27. Other than that we have two MK6's and a M45E." Mark says.

\Attention all hands, we are entering Slipspace. ETA to Harvest: 6 Standard (Earth) hours.\ Says a male voice.

"Here's your quarters. Need anything else, my office as at the end of the corridor as is Senior Chief Daniels'." Mark says.


	3. Chapter 2

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI/Droids

"We have helped create one of the largest Empires in history. Now we must help defend such Empire from our enemies, foreign and domestic. Our ships have good guns, shielding, and armor. Combine this with the humans fast, dependable, durable, and rugged designs, we will rule the air and The Void!" - Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadam, Commandant of the Fleet of Divine Winds

EARLY 2525

UNSC STRIDENT-CLASS FRIGATE

MESS HALL

5:45

Jason's internal clock had tripped the timer. It was time for chow. He had walked to the mess hall, got his food, and had decided to sit in the farthest corner away from the door. This was for two reasons. He didn't want to have to answer a million questions from the crew and those aboard as passengers. He also wanted to be sure he would have time to react if somebody caused an issue or the ship boarded.

As he sat and ate his meal, he noticed a shimmer and the barely noticeable outline of a Sangheili in active camo. He had first noticed the figure when he had boarded the frigate and that they had been following him. It was either a CII sponsored assassin or a Sangheili SpecOp or Honor Gaurd of the keep he belonged to. Sometimes, he got very tired of having to kill the assassins. If this was an assassin, the CII must have gotten very bold in their attempts to kill him.

He finished his food and left the mess hall. He then headed twards the one area where he could ambush the potential assassin without creating a large disturbance. This was the old ODST bay which had been converted to stow escape vessels for the crew and passengers apart from the seven-person pods near the bridge and positioned on certain decks. Once he noticed the Sangheili was a fair distance behind him, he ducked into a shadowed spot and waited.

He had lost sight of his charge when the human had entered the escape vessel bay. Why they had gone into there was a mystery. And one he would solve soon enough. He hoped another hadn't reached the human before he did. He silently drew his energy pistol and approached the power conduit box.

He quickly smashed it, making the once white lights turn to red emergency lighting. He then cut the camera emergency power lines with a heat torch, which cut with light not within the visible spectrum to human-made devices and eyes. He then drew his sword, scanning for any movement. He did not have to wait long.

He quickly moved to his quarry and just as he reached it mid step, the emergency lighting cut out, leaving the entire deck in darkness. He stumbled about in the dark, attempting to activate his low-light mode on the side of his blasted helmet withut making any noise.

The loss of all electrical, both emergency and main, to the old ODST deck alerted the URS Olympus' AI, Odysseus. The AI then switched onto the outside cameras and saw nothing, even on infared and low light modes. He then noticed the speakers and microphones in the deck were active and he switched to them.

The sound of crashing, crunching, and those of a fight and ensuing dammage reached his digital sensors. Odysseus then sent a message to the NCB/DT team and the ship's Master-At-Arms (Naval MP) office to respond. He also sent a notification to the ships CO, a Liutenaunt Commander, and the XO, a Liutenaunt, to inform them of the incident.

Doing a quick search of the neural implant scanners, he found two tags. One to a human MarSpec Sergeant and the other of a Sangheili, but no specifics due to the scanner being abruptly cut off when the power went off, sending only basic details. Whoever tangled with a MarSpec Marine often regretted doing so.

After looking up the Marine's profile and finding that he was cross-trained made Odysseus send the NCB/DT team a warning and briefing of the Marine's abilities, name, and rank.

"Shit! It's that MarSpec guy i was telling you guys about!" PO2 Marcus Hartman says as he approached the old ODST deck.

"I would advise extreme caution and to reload to Tactical Training Rounds (TTR). If he is shot, there will be hell to pay." Says a Sangheili NCB/DT Minor.

"Why?" Asks a Human Seaman.

"He is the only human to recieve the Meritorious Action Mark, simmilar to your Medal of Honor, from our military." Says another Sangheili Minor.

"And not to mention i know the guy's parents." Says Senior Chief Daniels, the Olympus's SNCO and Master-At-Arms.

"Well shit, here goes nothing. Odysseus, open the door!" Hartman says as he switches on his weapon light, only for a bright flash and the sound of a gunshot to make the room go dark again.

"Stand down Banning! It's Stan Daniels!" The Senior Chief shouts.

"God damnit Stan! Give a warning next time! Go ahead and turn on your lights!" Jason shouts.

They all turn on their lights to find Jason standing over a Sangheili with his revolver in his right hand, 1911 halfway across the floor, an engery sword near the door they were standing in, a Ka-bar in the emergency lighting switch board, and an energy pistol against a wall. Jason's sword was near the hand of a black armored Sangheili which he was standing on top of. His hat was on the ground as was his HUD glasses.

"Who is that?" Asks Hartman, who had just turned on his helmet lights.

"A damned Sangheili who has been following me in active camo since i boarded the ship." Jason says, removing the Sanheili's helmet.

"By the gods, is he alive?" Asks the first Sangheili.

"He's alive alright, just knocked out." Says the Seaman, who was the teams medic.

"He better be alive, because he's faking. You already were half dead once, asshole, and i know when you're faking. And the next time, you will be. Brother." Jason says.

Usze 'Taham knew when he had been beat. And especially if your own blood brother knew. He opened his eyes and shook his head, attempting to clear his vision of the stars that dotted is vision.

"For a human, you sure fight well. And i appologize. The Kaidon sent me due to a series of threats issued by the CII and others." Usze says, standing up.

"You know he was aboard Stan?" Jason asks one of the humans.

"I did not. You sneak aboard?" The human, called 'Stan', asks.

"I did due to the fact that one of those aboard may be a sleeper agent and my Kaidon wanted me to capture them. But it seems that my cover is blown, i may as well stay in plain sight. Here are my orders and transport papers." Usze says, handing the human a rolled set of Sangheili parchment.

"Everything's in order. Welcome aboard NonCom 'Taham. Odysseus, situation delt with. False alarm." The human says over his com.

[Certainly. I will inform the Commander and Liutenaunt. And send a repair crew.] The ships construct, Odysseus, says.

A few minutes later, Jason had walked back to his quarters with Usze after retrieving their weapons from where they were tossed durring the fight.

"How did you know it was me and not another Sangheili?" Usze asks.

"A scar you have on the right side of your head along with one on your upper left mandible and that you have grey eyes." Jason says as he sat down behind a desk he had in his office, placing his hat on a nearby rack.

"How do you know my eye color?" Usze asks, hesitating.

"Uhh... I checked them to see if you were alive on Victoria. And i gave you the scar on your mandable when i was teaching you how to fight hand-to-hand with a Ka-bar." Jason says.

"That makes sense." Usze says, sitting on the edge of a table.

"So, what's this about the CII making threats?" Jason asks.

"A week ago, one of the keep gaurds found a parchment roll satchel on the front gate. They brought it into the keep and opened it. It exploded, killing the gaurd and my sister Faha, who was to marry a Swordsmaster. The Swordsmaster, Ernicka 'Vadam, is on his way to Harvest as is Kaidon Tersa 'Taham. I was sent by the Kaidon because a piece of parchment was found and it mentioned you were next. I was to recieve the satchel and open it, but the gaurd did instead." Usze says.

"Damn. How did you find out it was CII?" Jason asks.

"Explosives residue matched a known compound they like using due to scanners lacking the ablity to pick it up." Usze says.

"What color was the explosion?" Jason asks.

"Blue and white. Substance was a light red from what little we recovered."

"That sounds like Therma. That same stuff was used durring the Arcadia Olympic bombings in the early 2500's." Jason says.

"I have never heard of this...foul sounding event." Usze says.

"In 2500 and 2501, just before the Unification Writ, a group of what later formed the CII carried out an attack durring a period we call the Olympic Games. The best at sports and others from around the colonies and homeworld would participate in a large friendly mutual competition, setting aside alot of indifferences and cheer on who they think would win. At the end of each event, gold, silver, bronze, copper, and iorn medals and awards would be handed out to the five best competitors." Jason says.

"What happened?" Usze asks.

"This group of about thirty people, around the entire complex, set off explosive devices and fired weapons into the crowds, killing hundreds in 2500. Most were killed or captured by Police and Military, about seven were killed by armed civillians, and three by Olympians who were patricipating in target shooting competitions. Then another group sprouted up the next year after the government deemed the games able to be continued and the threat contained. This time, with even more security. This next group had about fifteen, and only three survied. They detonated suicide vests after firing into the crowds with devices used for construction purposes, throwing home-made grenades, and about two explosive-laiden trucks." Jason says.

"And the explosive is the same?" Usze asks.

"From the description, yes. The compound is a thick gel or a moldable block. It was given the title of Compound Unknown-15, or Therma. This is due to some tests being run on suriving samples and found that it is activated by a certain element being introduced, creating an explosive thermal expansion which instantly vaporizes of the majority of whatever is in it's blast radius. Also makes an excellent fire starter." Jason says.

"Is it stable?" Usze asks.

"Very. The liquid is not explosive until the trigger element is added. Hell, it could be dropped from at least a hundred stories up and not react in any way." Jason says.

"It sounds like the explosive used. Where does it come from?" Usze asks.

"No idea. But the samples gathered over the years seem to have some sort of text that is unidentifiable, along with the majority of it's elements." Jason says.

"It appears the CII has created an interesting explosive." Usze says.

"Or their reciving it from someplace else. A while back, i was part of a raid on a CII compound. Inside we found crates full of eplosives, armor, drones, and weaponry with strange markings and not of sangeili or human design." Jason says.

"By the gods. Has this been reported?" Usze asks.

"All the way to the top." Jason says.


	4. Chapter 3

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI/Droids

A/N: FAMILY IS HALF GERMAN, HENCE THE GERMAN PHRASES

"With the help of the Sangheili, Slipspace drives are now ten times faster and 110% more efficient that they ever could have been if we continued development on our own. Just another of the scientific perks of the Unification." - Dr. Cathrine Halsey, Director of URS Scientific Studies and Research Division

11:45AM S-HOUR

HARVEST

ORBITAL DOCKING STATION, LIGHT (ODS-L)

2525

The Olympus had just docked at one of the many orbital docks around Harvest. Each class of dock, ranging from heavy to light, could unload, service, and reload new cargo to any ship within two hours. They also ferried cargo and passengers groundside by orbital lifts to groundside terminals. Some even had ferry ships to take cargo and passengers to other ODS's. Fires, ship collosions and mechanical malfunctions, and emergency medical treatment were handled by trained Harvest Port Authority dockworkers (unless it's a military station) piloting designated red, white, and yellow stripped ships while policing was handled by blue and white craft operated by Navy NCB/DT's, URS Federal Marshalls, and the URS Orbital and Shiplane Gaurd.

The ODS-L's could service fifty five frigate-class craft at once. ODS-M's could dock a maximum capacity of sixty frigates, forty destroyers, and ten cruisers at one time. The ODS-H's could double the ammount of the ODS-M's, but were usually used by the URS Military Command or by heavy civillian transports.

There were groundside docks, but they were reserved mostly for private lesure and buisiness craft that would stay for at least a week or more. There were fourteen H-class, ninety eight M-class, and close to six-hundred eighty-six L-classes. But five-hundred four of the L-class, fifty six of the M-class, and four of the H-class were civillian-use only unless the military needed them for some reason.

Jason and Usze had just disembarked the Olympus and were riding the stations elevator down to one of the military surface installations with what appeared to be a load of boot recruits. There were a few who looked like they had been around, but Jason and Usze seemed to have the most experience out of the group. The boots that had boarded the Olympus with Jason were also aboard this elevator.

"Look. It's that MarSpec Sergeant again." Franks says.

"Is he following us?" Walters asks.

"No idea, but what's with the black armored Sangheili next to him?" ORielly asks.

"That's a SpecOp Sangheili. Markings on the shoulder mean he's part of a MarSpec unit. May be the Sergeant's squadmate." Chandlers says.

"He's not just his squad mate." Says a Sangheili Marine sitting next to them.

"And who the hell are you?" Silvia asks.

"Minor N'tho 'Sraom, URS Marine. The Sangheili and Human you speak of are none other than Sergeant Banning and his blood brother, NCO 'Taham." N'tho says.

"You have to be shitting me!" ORielly says.

"Who the hell are they?" Silvia asks.

"Sergeant Banning is the only human Marine to recieve the Meritorious Action Mark from the Sangheili Government durring the first few years of the Unification and be granted the title of SwordMaster." N'tho says.

"You mean he has the freaking Sangheili Medal of Honor! Holy fuck man!" Chandlers whispers.

"And be on gaurd. The CII would love to kill one or both if the opprotunity presents itself. They've already fended off at least fifteen assassination attempts over the years. In and out of battle." N'tho says, checking his Type-51 IAR's ammo level.

The elevator reaches the bottom. The Marines, Airmen, Seamen, and Soilders disembark and head their seperate ways. Usze and Jason head to the terminal exit and find a matte grey SUV awaiting them. The get inside and it leaves the terminal. The five human privates and their newly aquired Sangheili friend all board the same transport truck that was headed for Camp Basilone, one of the multiple deployment camps on Harvest.

A few hours later, Jason and Uzse arrive at Camp Edson, the Special Warfare base on Harvest and the hub for MarSpec and NavWarf units spread across the 'hot' zones. All support, materials, equipment, weaponry, vehicles, intel, ammunition, and even some ships for covert operations came from this single compound deep inside a cluster of mountains. The entire base had only one road entrance and exit whose only bridge was rigged to blow and a section ready to create a landslide in a moments notice. Air traffic was hampered by clouds and weather. The only way out safely was through a mountain valley with the right elevation to avoid the weather. This was protected by layers of anti-aircraft batteries, EMP charges, and two large blast doors that were carved out of the mountain side.

The base was in a 'fish bowl' of mountain peaks, so in order to avoid foul weather conditions, a large cap of armored plating several hundred feet up with fabricated rock and a man-made lake hid the base from space. The inside was climate controlled and was usually set at a nice cool breeze, partially sunny, and was at sixty-five/seventy degrees farenhiet. Some 'sim structures' were used durring mission rehersals and drills to perfect their tactics.

"Feels good to be back." Jason says, grabbing his bags and rifle.

"It does." Usze says as they head twards one of the many team houses.

Each team house had barracks, kitchen, bathrooms, portable one-person equipment lockers known as 'gang boxes', rec room, motor pool garage, gym, and a team 'history and honor' wall. The houses were two story buildings with garage attatched to the side. Armory, barracks, and gym where on the bottom floor while the rest was on the top floor. The garage housed two M12 Armored Transports (M-ATV/L-ATV type MRAP), four Mongoose ATV's in two enclosed trailer/pod hybrids, an armored comercial van (looks like Dode sprinter van), a Rigid Hull Inflatable Boat (RHIB) on a hybrid pod/trailer, and an armored SUV.

For certain missions, heavy civilian vehicles of almost ever make, model, size, pourpose, and configuration could be requisitioned from the Divisional Motor Pool (DMP). This also included markings and registered ID tags for said vehicles from certain orginizations and corporations. These were used for covert and surveilance operations where cover could easily be blown without the correct equipment.

"How was your leave Sarge?" Asks Corporal Robert 'Ace' Brown, the unit's Quartermaster, who was heading to get the teams mail.

"There and gone. This is my blood brother, Usze 'Taham. He'll be with us for a while." Jason says.

"It is good to have another Sangheili in the squad." Says Sangheili Minor First Class (PFC) Bero 'Kusovai, a Swordsman.

The unit was known by the callsign of 'Tod Schatten' (death's shadow in German). There were eight in the squad, a Quartermaster, radio operator, demo expert, marksman/sniper, commander (Staff Sergeant to Gunny), close-quarters expert, anti-armor, and medic.

Corporal Pete 'Hulk' Kowalski was the units MG and demo expert and carried the M429 SAW (looks like HK121 MG). Brown carried a MA6C (carbine model), Bero had a M45E, an unusual weapon for a Sangheili, PO3 Mariah 'Med' Jackson (medic) the M6J/C sub-carbine, Cpl Marcus 'Mack' Hartman (radio op) an MA6C, PFC Danielle 'Dem' Sanders (anti-armor) an IAR 72 (full auto coffin-mag fed DM41), and the reloadable and colapsable M80 (M72 LAW mixed with AT4) 70mm MAW (medium anti-armor weapon) rocket, and Staff 'Boss' Gregson was the detachment CO.

"You hear about Staff Gregson?" Hartman says.

"I have not Mack." Jason says.

"He got the Gunny rocker and was transfered." Mack says.

"I heared he got sent over to New Paris as a Senior Drill." Dem says, cleaning her IAR.

"Who's the boss of the team now?" Hulk asks, loading 200 round box drums with belts of .390.

"No damn clue." Mack says.

"Hey Sarge, this was in the team mail." Ace says, walking back into the gang box room from the front door, tossing mail to each of the team members present.

"The hell is this?" Jason asks, opening a white envelope.

"You get the rocker?" Hulk asks.

"It's a request from a Keep on Sangheilios for a blessing. No. Thank. You!" Jason says, tossing the letter into a trash can.

"Blessing? The fuck is that?" Asks Dem.

"One of you two can explain this one. And yes, that's an order." Jason says, pointing at Usze and Bero.

"Jason is recognized as a full Swordsmaster. And under Sangheili customs, a Swwordsmaster may...pursue relations with any female he wishes if he has no mate. Sometimes, if a Keep is small or is a political minority and wants recognition, they can send requests or Swordsmasters for a 'blessing' to one of their members. Mated or not." Usze says.

"You mean the Sarge has a legal license to screw any female he wants?" Mack asks.

"Essentially, yes. And he is well known on Sangheilios throughout the Keeps. It would be considered a great honor any Keep that housed his offspring." Bero says.

"Hey Sarge! Got another here for ya!" Ace says, tossing a small purple metallic box in Jason's direction.

"\Courtesy of Iruiru Armory, Vadam Keep, Yermo, Sangheilios. Please accept this gift for your valliant services to the URS and our people./" Jason says, reading a label on the front written and Sangheili (language) beore he opens it with the push of a button.

"By the gods. Is that a Type-51?" Usze asks.

"\This is the 'Voids Tear', a slimed down, eronomically gripped, highly accurate, Type-56 (Type-54D upper and middle 'magazine'-like section mixed with M20 smg foregrip infront of the 'magazine' and pistol grip where normal grip is) SMG with minimalized recoil. This particular model sports a reloadable battery pack in the center, foregrip, folding stock, surpressor (bolt is white and supersonic), and three attatchment rails. This is serial number 01 of 04 in this series an is enscribed with the name of Swordsmaster Jason Banning 'Taham on the side./ Holy fuck!" Jason says.

The weapon inside the box was black with grey and red detailing. There were eight charge packs (140 rounds per) along one side and a sling and detatched surpressor on the other.

"And some Swordsmasters also get gifted weapons in hopes of the weapon the make becoming famous for being used in battle." Bero says.

"What else does a Swordsmaster get to do? Choose the unit they are deployed with? Get their own ship to command?" Mack asks.

"Yes. But i'm a human Marine, and i am not privy to those rewards unless i become an officer like the vast majority of other Swordsmasters." Jason says, shouldering the weapon after unfolding the stock to get a feel for the weapon.

"I'm assuming Swordsmasters also get priority on missions as well." A male voice says from the doorway.

"Mornin' Captain Peterson." Jason says, turning around.

Captain John 'Phoenix' Peterson was a former ODST and Force Recon Marine before MarSpec had been formed. He was a graduate of Corbulo OCS and served for the past ten years in the Marines. Those under his command quickly found that he would do anything for those in his unit. And that he disliked the common 'statue salute' that the usual infantry Marines do each time an officer walks by or into a room.

Instead of commanding a company of ODST's, he had opted to command a 'platoon' of MarSpec Marines. The usual MarSpec platoon had about five to seven teams and each company had three platoons and was commanded by a Liutenant Colonel or Major. The entire Battalion had three companies of combat troops, a support company of ground vehicle mechanics under a First LT (31 troop), a requisitions/quartermaster platoon under a First Sergeant (21 troop), three squadrons of 21 transport Pelicans (pilot, co-pilot, crew chief/loadmaster per craft) under a Major, two squadrons of mixed nine Pelican gunships (pilot, copilot, crew chief, tail gunner, two waist gunners) and nine Hornet gunships (one pilot) per squadron under a Major, and four platoons (25 troop per) worth of flight mechanics/ordnance handlers under a Navy Liutenaunt. Another company of 60 airmen under a Navy Commander was attatched for pilots of 'sleeper' ships (~700 troop).

The entire battalion was then run directly by Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb, the Deputy Chief of Naval Operations and Director of Special Warfare, Navy-Marine (SpecWarf, Nav-Mar) Operations which centered on inter-planetary threats. An Army Fieldmaster Rtas 'Vadam was the Director of Special Warfare, Army-Air Corps (SpecWarf, Arm-Air) Operations which centered on mostly inra-planetary operations where the URS Defence Forces had installations. Both, however, had intel filtered through the Breau of Military Intelligence (ONI was disbanded in 2495 and reformed with Sangheili intel agencies).

"What do you mean sir?" Asks Med.

"I was informed that BMI intercepted an encrypted message to a CII cell on Dwarka that reported 'the cargo' and 'heated goods' was on it's way. The location of the origin is unknown, but a set of quardinates was found. There's a briefing at HIGHCOM in three hours. This was to be Molniya team's (Rissian for lightning) mission but was then given to your team. At least it'll get me out of that damned office!" Peterson says.

"Wait, you're coming with Cap?" Asks Ace.

"I am due to the fact you do not have a new team commander yet. But, we hope that will be remidied soon." Peterson says.


	5. Chapter 4

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI/Droids

"Pirates. They raid ships, outposts, smuggle goods, and generally do what they want with no regards to maritime law. But now we have to contend with something worse. Terroristic Pirates who raid to enslave individuals, kidnap for randsom, attack shipping lanes, smuggle any number of illegal items, raid, and even attack some military ships or outposts. Part of the URS Special Warfare Division's mission is to combat this and more. Ship to ship, ship to installation, and ship to ground. And if there's any listening, we will find you. Sooner or later." - Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb, Director of Special Warfare, Nav-Mar and Deputy Chief of URS Naval Operations.

15:00 S-HOUR

HARVEST

URS MILHIGHCOM

BRIEFING ROOM

Jason's MarSpec unit had just arrived at the URS Military High Command HQ in the city of New Geniva. The city held the majority of the politicans, high-ranking government officials, along with the majority of government run offices. The MILHIGHCOM Headquarters held the offices of all military branch general officers, the Breau of Military Inteligence, Military Criminal Investigative Services (simmilar to NCIS), the Department of Defence, and the URS Orbital and Shiplane Gaurd. This was in a large compound near an orbital elevator and a river.

The politicians were located at the URS Parliament building in the center of the city. Other facilities such as the Hall of Government Records and others were scattered about the city. The Judiciary Plaza was where the URS Supreme Court and other federal law enforcement agencies had their offices and court facilities.

The squad had entered the HIGHCOM headquarters and were shown to a briefing room. Inside, a large group of Naval officers, a NavWarf team, Scientific Division Cyber War personell, BMI field agents, a group in black tactical pants and grey PT shirts, and General Daniel Black of the URS Marines with staff were present. The squad finds an open section in the back and wait. As they do so, Admiral Danforth Whitcomb entered with Dr. Halsey and Vice Admiral Hieronymus Stanforth, the director of BMI.

"Ten-hut!" An officer shouts.

"At ease! How are we doing this morning?" Admiral Whitcomb asks.

"Always alert! Always ready!" The entire room answers, citing a centuries old special forces slogan.

"Good to hear! Because you'll need to be for this one. As of zero-nine hundred last Sunday, BMI intercepted a transmission from an unknown source to the colony of Dwarka. It was heavily encrypted. Doctor Halsey was able to decrypt it with her AI Cortana assisting. The message said that 'live cargo', 'laser pointers', and 'heated goods' was on it's way." Whitcomb says, pointing out Dwarka at the far edge of the galazy in former UNSC territory on a holoraphic map.

"And here's the interesting part. There was a set of quardinates inside the encryption. And a manifest. Whoever these people are, they're bringing in slaves, munitions, and Therma. A whole lot of it. The quardinates, however, are the interesting part. They are halfway between Dwarka and the Andromeda Galaxy." Whitcomb says as the map enlarges, placing a red dot between the Milky Way and Andromeda.

"Andromeda!? Has this been confirmed?" A Sangehili Fleetmaster asks.

"It has, Fleetmaster 'Vadam. A Prowler from BMI did a test jump and arrived early this morning. Once they arrived at the quardinates under stealth conditions, they found this. A remote installation with patrol gunships and other craft that are former UNSC and Sangheili craft, military and civillian. One half of the installation, however, had totally foreign craft not on any registery. We have designated this installation as the Bears Den. It appears to be a trading post for goods and a command station for the CII." Whitcomb says, with an image poping up on the projector (looks like High Charity but is only 3.5 kilometers in radius and no dreadnaught) of a station inside an asteroid field.

"What's the plan sir?" Asks a NavWar trooper.

"A battle group consisting of two Halcyon-class cruisers, four destroyers, and eight frigates with three Prowlers lead by the battle carrier URS Verteidiger Aller (German-Defender of All). The plan is to await the arrival of the transports and then start an assault with MarSpec and NavWar troops deployed into the station by Pelican to secure an entrance point for Marines and NCB/DT's to start clearing the station and then start the search for captives, intel, and HVT's. The battlegroup would surround the station and disable any ship that entered the vicinity for boarding. After the station is cleared and secure, we would then start using the station for a launch pad for possible diplomatic, scientific, and military expiditions into Andromeda and beyond. The intercepted transmission said that the transports would arrive on next Thursday night. Today is Wednesday and the planned departure is Monday at zero-five hundred. We attack bright and early Friday morning at zero-three hundred Any questions?" Whitcomb asks.

"What's the plan for any recovered slaves?" Jason asks.

"Temporary refugee camps throughout the Unified Republic and the eventual return to places of origin if we get into Andromeda without any major problems. Anything else? No? Just a quick reminder that everybody in this room is now under Clandestine Operations Protocol. No talking about this in public or around those without Top Secret security classification. Dismissed!" Whitcomb says.

SEVEN DAYS LATER

UNKNOWN LOCATION

URS STEALTH PROWLER

Jason's squad had spent four days on a defunct ODS to rehearse clearing and proper boarding of a craft with his squad and a twelve member NavWarf team. After they did this, a small detatchment of integrated Marines and NCB/DT's would board and start clearing. Since it was close quarters, Jason tried out his new SMG and found it was a perfect balance of maneuerability, recoil, magazine capacity, and damage output.

Since this was to be a mostly close quarters combat operation, Jason had his new SMG. He had mounted a reflex sight, a light, and an IR laser/light onto the SMG. But, since the inner parts of the station were unknown, Jason had to also carry his DM41. A relatively common issue on some missions.

It had been 23:45 Sunday night when the NavWar team and Jason's MarSpec squad were getting their gear stowed on board the Prowler. Being the advance force, they would go in earlier than the main force. They wanted to ensure that the squads would have enough time to secure their main objectives. However, Tod Schatten's mission had changed. BMI had been able to somehow get a Smart AI into the instalations main frame and secured schematics.

This meant they now knew the location of the security office, sleeping quarters, armories, storage bays, hangars, mess hall, and the three story thick detention cells where captives were held in the center of the station. They were to take over the security office and with the help of the AI and a 'sleeper', turn the defences aginst the defenders, and head to the armory where they would use small charges of thermite to 'spike' (disable) any weapons left after taking a number of samples of any foreign munitions. Any potential explosives would be disposed of by Navy EOD techs away from the station in space with remote activated explosives and/or anti-material rifles.

They also had drilled right up until this point. They were now less than an hour out and were preparing to board the station. They were to do so aboard two Pelicans outfitted with docking collars, airlock, an anti-radar stealth coating, heat shielding, and active camo pannels.

\Even though we walk through the valley of death, we will fear no evil, for we are Tod Schatten, death's own shadow! Our rifles, our blades, shall lead the way to defeat the evils that have crossed our path! In light or in darkness. On the ground or in the void, our enemies will know what awaits six feet below! Tod Schatten!\ The entire squad, minus Captain Peterson chants as Pelican Sierra-four-Bravo departs the hanger bay of the Pelican.

\You guys are one group of guys one would not want to get on the bad side of.\ Says the Pelican's crew chief, a PO1, over the units com freq.

\Hell, i'm scared of them and their part of my own Platoon!\ Peterson says, staring at the emblazed helmets before him.

Each human member of the squad had the same helmet (Reach EOD) with a human skull while the Sangheili had a Ranger (Reach) helmet with a black visor emblazed with a Sangheili skull. The visor on the human helmet was the color of that individuals eyes. The same went with the Sangheili, but were individualy colored and placed pannels. On the shoulders, each had a human and Sangheili skull with MA6 and enegry sword crossed with a K-bar vertically behind the crossed sword and MA.

This was all for phycological warfare and to demoralize the enemy before firing a singile shot. Combine this with the usage of active camo and heavy-duty shields. It just made it seem like their enemies were fighting death's shadow it's self.

\Thirty seconds!\ Shouts the PO1.

"Form up!" Jason orders.

The squad forms a tactical entry formation. Bero and Hulk would enter first and once the all clear would be given, the rest of the squad would follow. The would then form two parallel lines aginst each wall and the operation would commence. At the same time, the NavWarf team of twelve would be assaulting the other side, split into two groups of six, and carry out their objectives.

\Connection made. Cycling airlock. Pressure equalized.\ The PO1 says.

The squad enters the airlock and opens the Pelican's airlock door. Then they encunter their first obstacle. The installations airlock.

"Dem, pop this can open!" Jason says, covering their demolitions and entry specialist with his T-56.

\Will only take a second.\ Dem says.

Just as she was about to place a charge, the door opened and there was a human female on the other side with a M7C with an attatched surpressor.

"Terra!" Jason shouts over his external com.

"Firma!" The famale answers.

"You must be Osiris." Jason says.

"I am. Who the fuck are you?" 'Osiris' asks.

"Tod Schatten." Jason says as the squad disembarks from the Pelican.

"Death's Shadow? What happened to Molniya?" 'Osiris' asks.

"Whitcomb, a Kaidon, and a Vadam." Jason says.

"Whose in command here?" She asks.

"Captain 'Phoenix'." Jason says, pointing him out.

"And you are...?" 'Osiris' asks the SMG wielding Marine.

"Banning." The Marine says as the infamous unit moves on.

"Banning!? As in the only human Swordsmaster!?" 'Osiris' quietly exclaims.

"Yes. Now focus on the mission. Have the secrity systems been disabled?" Phoenix asks.

"Yes. The Dumb AI just decided to run a 'lenghty diagnostic' after being 'pursuaded' by my AI, Wilco. Name's Vale by the way." Vale says.

"Right. Usze, stick with Osiris. Make sure she doesn't make a damn mistake we'll all regret." Phoenix says.

Usze nods and moves to his new position in the formation. Having spent ten years on Sangheilios with her mother, a very distinguished Naval Linguist, Olympia knew many customs of the Sangheili. Including that of the Swordsmasters. Just being in the presence of not one, but two was considered an honor. Even more so if they were from the same keep.

A short while later, they reached the security office. They recieved no opposition due to the AI sending out alarms and locking down sections. Even venting some locations. They didn't mess with anything the cargo bay or the detention blocks where potential captives were being held. Well, appart from communications.

"Stack up." Jason orders.

Dem places a charge on the door where the locking mechanisim was. Bero, Dem, Jason, and Ace would enter and clear while Phoenix, Med, Hulk, Usze, and Osiris would wait outside.

\Charge ready. Firing!\ Dem says, setting the deice off.

The charge was designed to melt through a lock, fire a stunning device into the room on the opposite side, and carve a weakened hole big enough for a Sangheili or human to fit through.

"Go!" Jason says, kicking in the weakened door.

As the four enter they find four armed humanoid individuals of varying stature, size, and shape. These are quickly delt with by multiple rounds throughout the body.

"Clear!" Jason shouts.

Osiris enters and heads for the main terminal.

"Fuck! We have a problem!" Osiris says.

"What's the problem?" Phoenix says, walking over with Jason.

"One of the captives escaped. And they're tagged as highly dangerous. Wilco!"

\\[Yes?]\

"Can you track that escaped captive?" Osiris asks.

\\[I cannot. I must have hit a system inadvertanly. They were able to remove their restraints, inhibitor collar, and tracking anklet. However, i am reading an anomaly in the vents heading for the main atrium.]\

"I'll go intercept them Cap." Jason says.

"Alright. Take somebody with you." Phoenix says.

"I'll move faster on my own. You'll need almost everbody when you hit the armory." Jason says, removing his armored pack, pulling out bandoliers of caseless .390, 1911 clips, refills for his revolver, and an extra set of fautiges, which he shoves in an empty cargo pocket.

"May the Gods be with you brother." Usze says as he takes Jasons pack.

"Take this. It will give you a direct line to Wilco." Osiris says, handing Jason a data card.

"May the Gods be with you as well. And this will surely come in handy." Jason says, insterting the card into his tac-pad.


	6. Chapter 5

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI/Droids

A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPLOADING. HAVE HAD BEEN SICK AND HAVE HAD SEVERAL TOUGH CLASSES AT MY TECHNICAL COLLEGE ALONG WITH WRITERS BLOCK. HOWEVER, I HAVE GOTTEN ALOT DONE AND WILL BE UPLOADING ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS THIS MONTH.

"I was there. I was on Victoria with the QRF. I saw him. He looked like death it's self. The majority of his unit was either dead or wounded. Including himself. If a lul started, you could hear the screams of dying CII, the wounded pleading for mercy, and the solitary report of a side-arm. After about a good two hours, he walked out of a building, past my squad, and to an ambulance. His armor was coated in red and purple blood. Head to toe. His boots left behind a perfect imprint in blood. We eventually followed a trail and found a courtyard filled with bodies. And in the corner was one Innie still alive and unscathed in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. They were asking questions in German. Now i hear he's part of a MarSpec squad with another survivor from the unit. I pity those that oppose him." - Corporal Edward Buck, Marine ODST, 105th Shock Battalion

'BEARS DEN'

NEAR CENTRAL ATRIUM

TWO HOURS LATER

She had been crawling through the ducts for a few hours now. From what she had seen and heared so far, it sounded like this installation was under some sort of attack. As she passed over a grate, she looked down an watched a group of pirates become nothing but chunks of flesh and blood in a matter of seconds. Then a large heaily armored humanoid passed underneath, firing a large automatic weapon from the hip.

She then decided it was best to push on. She was attempting to reach the main corridors and locate the long-range coms or the armory, where she hoped to get her weapons and call for assistance. She also wanted to find out who was assaulting the installation, find out what system she was in, and get transport back 'home'. But while she had been going through the ducts, she felt drawn a certain way. Strong enough or her not to ignore.

As she neared her destination, she looked through a grate and to the other side. It appared to be an appartment overlooking some sort of garden in a domed part of wherever she was. It as clear, so she carefully removed the grate and entered the room silently. Looking around, she deduced it was a privileged individuals appartment.

Beore she could search more, the door to the room opened. She was trapped with an unknown between her and the ducts. She then hid behind some furniture and peered around the corner of a couch. The unknown was a Weeqway Pirate armed with a blade, and side-arm.

She ducks back and waits for the slaver to leave so she could continue. After waiting a while, she peers around the corner and sees the Weeqway had left. Just as she as about to stand she was grabbed by her top, yanked from her hiding spot, and thrown onto the carpet floor.

She then found the Weeqway standing over her. He looks her over, hoilsters his side-arm, and pulls his blade. She tried to back away but wasn't fast enough. The slaver grabbed her top, sat on her legs, and cut her top off as she tried to fight him. Just as he was going for her panties, a large hand grabbed the Weeqways head, yanked the Weekay back, and a few seconds later, the Weeqway's chest exploded as eight blasts rang out.

She quickly covered herself as the body fell to the side and revealed an armored humanoid with a side-arm. It's helmet had a skull emblazed on it. It then reached into a pocket and tossed a shirt and pants next to her. The person then moved away and entered a nearby room. She put on the shirt and pants and wiped off the blood had splattered on her.

She then went into the room the humanoid had entered and found they had moved a table and chair, knocked out a window, and set up a scoped rifle. They also had several markings she couldn't make out on their armor. She moved closer and he fired a round, producing a silent thwacking.

As she looked out the broken window, she saw an unknown species and armored humans on the other side of an atrium. They seemed to have been pinned down by some other pirates and slavers. A human looked twards and the humanoid gave a hand signal. The human gave another series of signals in response. The humanoid then downed a few more, helping the squad on the other side advance.

"Who are you?" She asks.

Jason looked in the rear-facing cam HUD display saw the female had put on the fatuiges. And had entered the room he had set up as a temporary hide.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jason asks.

"Pardon?" Ahsoka asks.

The male then fired the weapon and a figure falls from high up on the opposite side and hits the ground below.

"Sorry. Guy almost had a bead on me. I'm Swordmaster Sergeant Banning. You?"

"Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano." The female says.

"Two questions. What specie are you and what the fucking hell is a 'Jedi Padawan'?" Jason asks.

"A Jedi is a Peacekeeper, i just happen to be a student. As or my specie, i am Togruta. What system am i in?" Ahsoka asks. (A/N-Ahsoka is 20)

"Well, this is a space installation codenamed Bears Den by the United Republic of Species halfway between what i assume is your galazy and mine near an asteroid field. This station is under the use of a terrorist orginization, gun-runners, pirates, and slavers. It appears you were to be traded for munitions and other supplies." Jason says breaking down his rifle and position.

"What now?" Ahsoka asks, finding she was in quite a pridicament.

"Well, you're coming with me to a secured location. From there you'll be processed, added to a roster of refugees, sent aboard a transport craft, and then be taken to a colony where you will be given housing, clothing, hot meals, and showers until we can get you back to where ever you call home." The Sergeant says.

"Well, if it's alright, i'd like to stick with you. Part of my duties had been direct, front-line combat." Ahsoka says.

"You know your way around a firearm?" 'Sarge' asks, holding out a carbine-like weapon.

"I do. But nothing like what you seem to use." Ahsoka says.

"Our weapons are simple. Trigger, fore-grip, red-dot sight, and munitions clip. This one holds one-hundred forty rounds before the clip runs 'dry' and has to be replaced. To reload, you press this button and remove the clip. Insert a new clip, you then press this one to recharge the chamber, and the weapon ready for use again. Here's a bandolier of ammo. If things get too close, like what you just experienced, use this. Do a dry run on the process i have just informed you on." The male says, handing her the carbine and a folding combat blade, which she places in a pocket.

Ahsoka does a 'dry-run' and demonstrates the reloading process.

"Since you're barely dressed, have no personal shielding, and do not have armor, i want you behind me. We'll be passing through an armory, so if you want to swap weapons to something more familiar, please do so and return my SMG." The Sergeant says.

For several minutes, Ahsoka followed the male. As she did so, she noticed a light-saber type weapon on their equipment belt. The force also didn't dance through him, it danced around him and bent to his will. He felt dark and cold while also feeling light and warm.

They were the perfect balance of dark and light. She felt very secure and calm around him. They just didn't move like the clones did. He flowed, each and every movement done as if it was natural extension of his body. As they approached a door, somebody yelled out.

"Terra! Contact at five!" A male shouts.

"Firma! Friendlies times two!" The Sergeant shouts.

They walk throuh the door and Ahsoka found herself inside an armory. There were two piles of weapons along with some laid out on a table. In the center of the table were her sabers, still attatched to her belt.

"Who the hell is she?" Asks a human in simmilar armor to the male Sergeant.

"A combat-trained 'Peacekeeper' i found on my way here. Anybody know where Tod Schatten went?" The Sergeant says.

"They went into the detention levels. But who the hell are you?" Asks a male with a chevron on their arm and helmet.

"Sergeant Banning. We'll be taking five then moving through. Pass the word, i don't want to get shot going through a checkpoint manned by an over-eager trooper." The male she was with said before moving twards a table.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, Swordsmaster. My blade is at your service if you so wish." Says one of the unknowns.

"The honor is mine. Having honorable troops such as yourself aboard. I pray that i would not need your service, as you are a vital part to your unit. One that has an impressive record and the blessing of being part of the unit under which i obtained my blade, where i was taught, and honed the craft of warfare." The man says, some what startling the being.

"I am flattered by your words, Swordsmaster. I pray that the Gods bless your path and curse that of the enemy who cross your path." The being says, crossing their right arm across their chest in a salute.

"And i pray the same of yours." The male says, returning the gesture.

"What as that about?" Ahsoka asks as they reach the center table.

"I am the only human Swordsmaster of this day and age." The male says, removing his helmet, revealing a dirty blonde haired human male with light blue/grey eyes and a slight scar down the left cheek and hairline.

"What is a Swordsmaster exactly?" Ahsoka asks.

"A Swordsmaster is usually a highly trained individual in the military who has mastered the art of swordsmanship. The are seen as the best of the best and are highly respected. We also carry unique rights and privileges, and most are officers. However, since i am human and was enlisted as a Corporal at the time of my induction of the title, i will remain an NCO until i am promoted through the next few ranks per a negotiation between the Sangheili, the other specie i was talking to, and human military officers. First name is Jason by the way." Jason says, holding out his hand.

"It appears we share somethings in common then. I am also an NCO and know my way around sword-based combat. Speaking of which, those are my swords. May i have them?" Ahsoka asks, shaking his hand.

"I don't see why not. If i can arrange something, i would like to see what you're made of in a friendly spar after this station is secured." Jason says, handing her belt and sabers over to her.

"I believe that would be doable." Ahsoka says, putting on her belt.

"Good to hear it." Jason says.

"Who is Tod Schatten?" Ahsoka asks as the human veteran.

"It's not a person. It means death's shadow in German, a language the poeple where i was raised spoke. The unit i am with is known as this due to our... irregular tactics. Skull and helmet shape also helps with phsycoloical warfare. Along with active camoflage. Pop up out of nowhere with skull-emblazed helmets tend to scare the hell out of people." Jason says, grabbing a tan MRE bag from a nearby crate.

"What's the brown package?" Ahsoka asks, noticing the bag as Jason opens it.

"Meal, Ready to Eat or MRE. Field rations. What does your specie normaly eat?" Jason asks, searching inside the crate.

"Togrutas are carnivorous. Can't turn down a nice piece of meat." Ahsoka says.

"Here we are. Menu number eight; Seasoned moa meatballs in red sauce, garlic seasoned potatoes, oatmeal chocolate chunk cookies, cheese spread and crackers, honey smoked beef jerky strips, and carbohydrate fortified punch beverage powder. Powder is mixed with water and gives it flavoring along with sanitizing it. Water is added to the potatoes and is heated." Jason says, reading the side of another package he had pulled out.

"That's all inside that package?" Ahsoka asks.

"Yep. Here's how to make the food..." Jason says, opening one of the MRE parcels.

Within minutes, both are sitting in a corner, eating their respective MRE's. Talking about the others military experience, rations, and equipment.

"I wish we had rations like these." Ahsoka says, looking over the main, and now emptied, package.

"What are your rations like?" Jason asks.

"Dry, colorless, flavorless cubes about the size of my thumb that hold one fifth of one's daily nutritional intake and filtered water from a canteen. Mess hall rations are not much better." Ahsoka says.

"Jesus. That sounds like what rations were like in the 1800's. Dry, salty crackers and unpurified water! Year's 2525 by the way. I'll see that you get some good URS mess hall food some time." Jason says, eating a cheese-coated cracker.

"Forget that, i'm halfway ready to enlist if the food is this good!" Ahsoka says, half-joking.

"You'd be a good NCO. Just got to get the mindset of a Marine and some training and you'll be ready to join MarSpec. As long as you leave basic a PFC or Lance Corporal. You ready to carry on?" Jason asks.

"Yeah. Time to get back to shooting instead of sitting!" Ahsoka says, standing.

"I can agree with that!" Jason says, putting his helmet back on.


	7. Authors Notice

Long time no-post!

Sorry for the long delay, but the holiday season and getting ready to transfer from one College to a University has taken alot of my time.

First is this story is being placed on hold. However, i will post the remaining unpublish chapters.

Second is that i'm about seven chapters in on a new story that i believe will be alot better

But i cannot think of a title. There is a short and sparse summary below that, i hope, will not spoil the story.

Please help me think up a title!

Mike Company is being reformed after their last combat rotation and are being re-deployed. Their new Executive Officer has taken First Platoon and is attempting to get the unit back i shape for the next deployment. They just recieved their last desprately needed man-power to put the company at operable levels when an incident kicks off their deployment early.

Meanwhile, in a galaxy not too far away, a war has taken new levels. A small team has defied orders to investigate an incident, only to find the unimagineable.

There's the summary! And it is a Halo - Star Wars again. Thanks for any help given and i hope you are having a merry hoiday and a Happy New Year!

\- Jase S-412


End file.
